Rebound
by Sodom
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold, but sometimes it turns out to be hot. M! threesome Lucius,Draco,Harry !M warnings: spanking, smut, bdsm, rape, snakesx, threesome, dom!Harry to slave!Harry SEQUEL to PERFECTION!


_The characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling, the smut to me!_

_This story follows the one-shot 'Perfection', which might have been a tiny bit more brutal than this piece of lemon. I declare hereby that this story depicts sexual acts and spanking, and falls alltogether into the category of bdsm, so there is no need to send me flames, telling me that the story contains dirty hardcore smut. I already know, guys! --shakes head-- Fainting virgins will be sentenced to Bible-class for even putting the setting of the search function on M! And keep your hands on top of the table where I can see them! This time you can read how the Malfoys are having some fun with poor Harry. Oh, and I dedicate this story to my love, who will surely reward me abundantly for wasting my time with writing smut. --shameless grin-- But that is another story..._

_Warnings: spanking, smut, bdsm, sickness, threesome, perversity, incest, snake-sex, rape! Honestly, I couldn't find more words to caution readers against this piece of madness. Suggestions are welcome!_

_Oh, and by the way, I might work the ending over, because I was drinking tea with rum the whole night long while I wrote this, well, few rum, but nevertheless rum, and I cannot understand how it all ended like that in the story. Well, it is veeery possible I rewrite parts, so if you don't like anything in it, don't even look at it much. It was the rum..._

Revenge is a dish best served cold, but sometimes it turns out to be hot...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**R E B O U N D**

I found the perfect man standing at the urinal of a restaurant washroom in Muggle London, and I lost the one I love to this masterpiece of virility in my own bedroom. Thanks to my own stupidity. During the following months I could fathom that there was nothing more gnawing at a man's pride than losing his lover to another man...and nothing more feeding his need for revenge.

As I was standing in front of the derelict appartment building facing the River Thames I could feel myself hardening with lustful anticipation. The blind windows gave no sign that there was any living soul hiding behind them, but I knew better. I had watched him for days and nights on end, had studied his every move. To see his hands and lips on my property, to hear his sophisticated voice bellowing commands at the one belonging to me only was provoking a myriad of emotions rising from the darkest corners of my soul.

Today I would reclaim what was mine!

The cold light of a foggy November day was my only witness as I stole into the run-down building, securely wrapped into my Invisibility Cloak. Lucius was taken by surprise as out of nowhere he was attacked and bound with ropes before he could react. The victorious grin felt wonderful on my face as I stepped through the door I had blasted off its hinges and threw off my Cloak to reveal his fate to him...but even better felt to grab my Draco's silky hair once again and reclaim those soft lips in a bruising kiss.

"I've come to take you home, Draco!" I smiled at him, enjoying his wide-eyed stare. "But first I have to show your father, that it was a bad idea to cross me, before I deliver him to the ministry. The only one who would still want to kiss him after I finished with him is a Dementor."

Lucius sneer was soon giving way to a scowl, as I forced him to bend over a plushy armchair, pulled down his trousers and opened mine to bare my already very presentable arousal. My raging revenge was already seeking entrance to that hopefully virginal hole hidden between two mounds of luscious flesh, when I heard the soft whisper of ropes whistling through the air before they wound around my arms and upper body like a stormy lover's embrace. Lucius' scornful laughter caused me to boil with indignation, as Draco pulled me off his father and freed him of his bonds.

"Draco! What are you doing?" I hissed at my love, my face promising a very harsh punishment for this foolish act.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I will not come with you!" Draco answered, his eyes confidently meeting mine.

"How could you believe, Potter, that my son would choose you over me?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, while he pulled up his trousers in an almost tantalizingly slow manner.

Stubbornly I refused an answer to this question, even to myself. Draco repaired and locked the door within seconds, sending a foreboding chill through my bones as he stood in front of it, his arms crossed in front of his chest, wand still in hand. Lucius' soft laughter multiplied that chill until I felt frozen in place while nervous heat was rising in my body.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate that you decided to pay me a courtesy visit - although - your manners seem to lack, Potter! But then they always lacked, since I met you the first time, when you've still been an insolent brat. And I see you didn't change. Tsk tsk tsk!"

I was reminded of those times long past as well, as Lucius was walking around me, his eyes expressing the disdain he felt for me as they were roaming over my body, paying special attention to my rapidly shrinking manhood, while Draco stood aside with that familar sneer on his face.

"The sacrosanct Harry Potter...at my mercy."

Lucius' laughter sent a cold shiver down my back, and his next words proved that the anxiety slowly building up in my guts was justified.

"You caused me many an inconvenience in the past, Potter," Lucius stopped behind me, pressing his clothed body against my naked buttocks as he hissed into my ear, "and it is high time that you receive just punishment for all of them! Have you ever been spanked...Harry?"

The muscles in my stomach seemed to gain a will of their own, as they started twitching and cramping, while I was frantically pondering if the blond-haired maniac was joking. I didn't like Lucius grin, not at all, as he took his seat on the armchair he had been bent over mere minutes ago.

"If you think I'm afraid of you--"

"I can still remember well how you stole my servant from me, Potter, your impertinent grin when I handed Dobby the book with your sock in it!"

"Hey, what are you doing--"

I tried to wiggle my way out of his strong grip as Lucius pulled me over his lap and pulled my trousers down to my knees, exposing my bottom further, enhancing this terrible feeling of vulnerability which had grabbed my innards and was obviously squeezing them slowly into a clump.

"Gods, you can't--" Oh, and how he could! Lucius' hand smacking my tender butt thoroughly cut off my protest. "Bugger!"

The places where Lucius' hard hand connected with my white, unblemished skin were stinging awfully. I was gritting my teeth against the onslaught of blows slowly but surely setting my butt-cheeks on fire. With my arms bound tightly to my sides and my legs restrained by the trousers hanging around my calves my struggling was not exactly effective. Lucius' left arm over my back was holding me securely in place as he continued smacking my upraised bottom without mercy. Tears of pain -and shame- started to burn in my eyes, betraying my capitulation.

There was nothing I could do to get out of this awkward situation, so I resolved upon taking it like a man. Lucius would not be able to make me beg, scream or cry, I swore to myself. He had made a mistake by deciding to punish me like you would a child. But soon the burning pain I felt all over my arse, which must surely have been a sign that my skin was forming blisters, cut ahead of the burning rage inside me. My first whimper was eliciting a snicker from my love. If I had been aware of the heat on my face before, now it took on a different dimension.

"You sodding arsehole!" I hissed in Draco's direction before another stinging slap claimed my attention.

As if I was not already suffering enough, Lucius' hand setting my arse on fire and shredding my dignity with this humiliating treatment, my own body suddenly decided to enhance my personal hell by betraying me in the most shameless way. To my horror I could feel the heat burning straight through me, right into my groin. My hardening manhood was rubbing against Lucius Malfoy's trousers, as my body was rocked on his lap every time another blow hit my unprotected behind and I alternately contracted and relaxed my butt muscles. Suddenly the spanking had become almost bearable, even enjoyable, as I was grinding my swollen dick unintentionally against Lucius' strong thighs.

"Stop! Stop it!"

Forgotten were my resolutions when faced with the even remote possibility that Lucius could feel my hard-on and get the absurd idea that I was becoming aroused by being spanked by a sodding Death Eater. But alas, it was too late. As if to show me that he knew exactly what was going on on the underside of my body Lucius shifted my body slightly on his lap until my throbbing member came to rest between his thighs. How could I have fooled myself with thinking that he wouldn't feel my raging hard-on humping his leg?

"Please, Lucius, please, stop!"

I was writhing on this unforgiving man's lap, trying to escape the harsh smacks he administered to my oh so hurting butt or at least reducing the pain, unable to decide if I really wanted him to stop. Gods, it felt so good to be at his mercy, to feel the rough cloth of his trousers against my leaking cock as I was fucking the tight space between his stone-hard thighs. I was not sure any longer if it was not exactly this what I wanted, to feel his hand again and again stinging my butt-cheeks, tanning my ass for good for causing him so much trouble in the past. But it hurt! I couldn't hold back the moans and tiny whimpers escaping my mouth between my panted breaths.

"Please, I'm sorry!"

And Gods, I was sorry! For anything I had done to deserve such a punishment. This punishment was not even hard enough for what I had done to this man. He had every right to blister my arse like this. Draco was crouching down beside me, his delicate hand softly pushing the sweat-soaked hair out of my face. His eyes were glistening as they took in my contorted face.

"I know that you like this, Harry, you crave to be bent over daddy's lap. Don't you?" he asked with a dangerous smile. His fingers brushed softly through my hair before all of a sudden, with a painful grip on it, he pulled my head back. "DON'T YOU?"

What the hell had happened to my docile and submissive lover? I closed my eyes in denial, refusing to answer, but it was obvious to Draco when his hand sneaked between his father's legs and closed around my twitching rod.

"Such a dirty boy!" he laughed, tightening his grip almost painfully around my swollen flesh, moving his thumb over the tip of my cock before he pulled his hand back. "All hard and leaking because daddy smacks your ass good-"

For some seconds I had to fight the urge to come right there and then. What was wrong with me? I was turned on by the fact, that Draco had disclosed my shameful state beyond doubt and was now pushing his precum-covered thumb into my mouth, moving it demandingly over my tongue for some almost blissful moments.

"You cannot deny it any longer, Harry. You love to be over daddy's lap."

How could I resist evidence?

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" I whispered miserably, my face burning with shame.

"Draco, bring my walking stick!"

When Lucius pushed me off his lap I regretted that I had tried to hold back my orgasm. Warily I was eyeing the black staff Draco retrieved from the other room like a good little puppy. I could remember the silver snake head on it very well, as it was such a fitting symbol for somebody being Slytherin through and through. Now the snake with its opened mouth, showing its fangs threateningly, seemed to be laughing at my sorry fate.

"Bend him over the back of the chair and hold him in place!" Lucius ordered, his hands caressing the walking stick as if it was a living thing. "And let's get rid of those clothes-"

The back of the upholstered chair was soft against my suddenly bared stomach, and the draught in the room felt chilly as it caressed my sweat-covered body. Draco had decided to stand in front of me to press his hands against my shoulder-blades, bending me almost uncomfortably over the back of the armchair as he hooked his fingers between the ropes and my trembling body. Alarmed I looked asquint at Lucius Malfoy, who was wrinkling his forehead, concentrating on transfiguring the walking stick into something else.

The black wood soon changed its colour to a sickly yellow, and only when the blond-haired man carefully bent the newly transfigured part to test its flexibility and swished it through the air I realised what he had wanted to create -- a cane. For a mind-blowing moment I felt I would wet myself, or come, or apparently do both at the same time. But it was a fleeting moment, which passed by fast and left me with a racing heart and a dry throat.

"Well, well, well!" Lucius grinned amiably. "You received your punishment for tricking me into giving Dobby his freedom, but there is still that very unfortunate fact left to deal with, that I ended up in Azkaban because of you...and could only with a certain effort escape the Dementor's kiss. You will surely agree that the punishment for such has to be more severe than to be spanked like a naughty child."

A permanent echo of 'no, no, no' resounded in my head, almost drowning out the whistling sound before the cane made contact with my already very red and sore bottom. The impact caused me to jerk hard against the chair and almost took my breath away, but the expected pain failed to materialise. Instead a numb line seemed to have formed across my butt-cheeks. For a merciful split-second the idea that my butt had already been maltreated to an extend that it had become impossible to sense any further pain settled in my mind. When the sensation finally set in, it was beyond pain. It was pure agony, forcing the believe upon me that the cane had neatly cut my bottom in half.

With Draco's crotch right in front of my eyes I could tell by the bulge in his trousers that my property was enjoying the show of me being treated in such a degrading way. There was no doubt about it any longer when he opened his trousers and started to rub the tip of his arousal against my lips, coating them with the shiny drop which had already formed there. His column was elegant and as slender as his whole appearance, so very different from his father's, the skin so very soft as it caressed my compressed lips.

"If you need something to keep yourself from screaming you can suck on this," Draco laughed, teasingly moving the head of his arousal back and forth over my lips.

The wish to curse all Malfoys to hell and back became overwhelming -- just as the need to scream. The meaning of pain was reaching a new dimension as the cane added welt upon welt to my blistering butt, uncaring of my yells or my attempts to move my bottom from side to side and up and down to escape the cruel strokes. After a short draw-back my dick seemed to be thrilled by the torture its bearer was put through and within no time I was humping the chair harder and harder, frantically trying to increase the little pleasure I felt while my bottom was seemingly cut into ribbons.

I tried with all my might to concentrate on the warmth slowly pooling in my groin, as the desperate need to find pleasure in all this pain was the only thing left in my awareness. There was no way to hold back the mindless cries for mercy every time I could find the breath to voice how sorry I was, nothing could stop me from begging anybody who would listen to stop this, to stop Lucius from hitting my buttocks another time, to stop Draco from holding me in position, to stop the cane from cutting into my skin again...and still I wanted it to go on.

The haze of lust and pain had replaced all conscious thought. All of a sudden my body seemed to consist of my backside and my dick only. I was ready to do anything to end this unbearable pain. I was close to fainting. I was close to coming. So close--

"You like this, Harry, don't you? I always knew that you are in fact a dirty little bottom-boy! You love to stick your arse high up in the air for daddy, don't you? You were dreaming of this, you were craving it, hero of the Wizarding World! You want Lucius Malfoy to pull your pants down and drag you over his lap and spank you hard, you want to offer your arse to him and beg him to give it to you harder and harder, and then...you want him to push his large cock into your tight hole and fuck you...fast and hard...until he comes inside you, filling your hole with his cum!"

Draco's voice was cutting into the haze surrounding my mind, taking me over the edge. Heat was exploding in my groin and shooting out of my dick in spurts of hot seed. When the last tremors had ceased I realised that the room was completely quiet apart from my shaky breaths which were sounding overly loud in my ears. My butt was one pulsing, smarting mass, but there were no new lines of fire crossing it. The cane had stilled. Only now did I realise that my body was slick with sweat and my muscles were trembling with the strain of...coming.

"Harry Potter! What was that?" Lucius asked, feigning to be scandalised.

Draco's answer, accentuated by his snickering, deepened my embarrassment even further.

"It seems Harry liked the idea of your cock in his hole."

"Is that true, Harry?"

"That's ridiculous! I would never-"

Even to myself I didn't sound very convincing. And no, I refused to contemplate hands or canes on my bottom. I was a dominant, an alpha male! Nothing would ever change that fact, and the time would come that Draco would regret his present behaviour towards me! I was in the middle of imagining a scene where I was spanking Draco over my own knees, hearing his pleading and moaning, when I felt the soft touch of a hand on my blazing behind. The caress of Lucius' hand on my burning skin elicited a faint moan from me, partly because even this gentle touch was hurting like hell and partly because it felt so...unbelievably good.

"You took it well, Harry. You're a natural," Lucius cooed soothingly.

Even though in my mind I refused to be called a natural, my soul answered to Lucius' sudden tenderness and praises. I felt pride growing deep inside me, an honest pride I had not been able to feel for such a long time. A man who had hated me all my life was praising me! Silencing the voice inside me which was screaming at me that I still hated Lucius Malfoy, I relaxed into his touch. His hands were softly rubbing and massaging my butt-cheeks, until his thumbs moved into my crack, slowly opening and closing it. I jerked when one of his thumbs moved over my hole, but before I could protest his hands were gone.

"I know what you need, Harry," Lucius said quietly.

Another time he transfigured his walking stick, but this time the snake was changing. McGonagall would have have been delighted in watching Lucius' demonstration of how to transfigure inanimate objects into animated objects, but I was not so sure about it. The snake-head suddenly came to life, flicking its tongue as it was slowly moving on the end of Lucius Malfoy's walking stick. It seemed to be made of liquid silver, its skin appeared to be smoother and shinier than before, merging into the black wood. Whatever the blond-haired man had meant with 'he would know what I needed', I was sure that I didn't want to know, if it involved this snake. As if to confirm my fears Draco reached over my back and spread my butt-cheeks while Lucius brought the snake right to my entrance.

"There is no need for fear, Harry. It won't hurt--much," Lucius tried to appease me without success.

Before I could catch an idea what command in Parseltongue could save me from this, Lucius already exerted irresistible pressure with his walking stick against my hole and the snake-head smoothly obtained access to my most private place. I grit my teeth at the unwelcome intrusion, trying to bear the uncomfortable feeling of something filling my hole from the wrong side. The snake-head moved deeper, all the time winding and flicking its tongue against the walls of my anus.

"Try to relax, this is for your own good," Draco panted as he was trying to keep me in place.

Gods, if this was for my own good I didn't want to know what a Malfoy did to a person whom he wanted to harm. Lucius was slowly moving the walking stick back and forth in my hole. To my surprise the sensation began to feel almost enjoyable. The sensations became almost mind-blowing when the snake-head decided to concentrate on one certain place, constantly flicking its tongue against this one secret spot deep inside me, in all likelihood my prostate as my mind provided after some moments.

No wonder that Draco was so keen on being fucked, I thought, as I started to writhe and pant shamelessly. That bloody snake-head drove me crazy! My dick was leaking again, staining the armchair even more. I was heading straight for another orgasm, when razor-sharp teeth were piercing my prostate, forcing an insane scream out of my mouth as agonizing pain was radiating from my hole. The snake seemed to inject something into my prostate, causing it to throb insanely with pleasure, once the pain had eased. The walking stick was slowly pulled out of my hole, leaving behind a prostate which now felt swollen to at least twice its size.

I hardly realised when Lucius transfigured his walking stick another time and both father and son spread my legs further apart to fix my ankles to both ends of the walking stick, nor when the ropes binding my arms against my upper body were vanished. Draco helped me to stand, which would have been a difficult feat even if I had not been so dazed, before he locked my wrists into the shackles of conjured chains which were all of a sudden hanging from the ceiling.

"I admired your toys when you invited me so kindly into your bedroom, so I decided to show you some of my own," Lucius drawled, as he presented two silver skulls, which were about the size of half of his thumb, on the palm of his hand. "You will learn to like this, Harry,..."

I was still wondering what those skulls were meant for when Lucius activated them with a spell, which made them open their mouths wide, revealing how sharp their tiny teeth were. Within the blink of an eye Lucius had set the first one on top of my left nipple. The skull seemed to know exactly what it was supposed to do and closed its jaws over my nipple. I hissed at the slightly painful sensation, and before I could protest Lucius had attached the second scull to my right nipple. Confused about the sensations radiating from my nipples I looked down and saw that the skulls were moving slighty. With a moan I realised that those little monsters were chewing my nipples, sending thrills of pleasure straight into my already raging hard-on.

"...and you will learn to love this," Lucius said with a foreboding smile.

I eyed the collar, he was holding up, suspiciously. It was made of black leather, adorned with the Malfoy family coat of arms, which was shining almost iridescently in the twilight.

"A slave-collar?" I asked incredulously.

"This is a special collar, Harry, a magical collar. Your body and soul will tell if you are meant to bear this collar forever," Draco explained quietly as he took the collar from his father's hands, fastened it around my neck, and pressed a kiss onto my lips before he stepped away.

The feeling of something closing around my neck which could mean my slavery was frightening and thrilling at the same time. Of course I knew that this was just a game. I would never be a slave to the Malfoys. I loved my freedom and if someone was a slave here then Draco. A smug smile appeared on my face as I noted to myself to equip Draco with a slave-collar, right after dropping his father back at Azkaban, if the little bugger was so crazy about collars.

"It's time to show you how it feels like to be fucked, Harry," Draco said, returning my smug smile.

My eyes widened as both, the younger and the older Malfoy, shed their clothes in front of me. My member was still swollen and dripping, but to feel Lucius' walking stick inside me had already satisfied the curiosity I had never possessed. I was definitely not ready to be fucked by any Malfoy. Obviously I had no say in it, as soon both men pressed their naked bodies against mine, Draco rubbing his now slick erection against my still mighty sore butt and Lucius grinding his own member against mine while he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I pressed my body frantically against Lucius' and tried to clamp my hole shut in a last desperate attempt to escape the warm and hard pressure of Draco's member against my entrance.

"Please, I don't want this--"

"Hush!"

Resistance was futile, I realised, as Draco breached my virginal hole without further ado. A new kind of tearing pain shot through me, bringing tears to my eyes, until the first thrust reaching my prostate sent a shock wave of pleasure through my body and mind. My body was shuddering between the two blondes, as thrust after thrust hit my prostate. Forgotten was the pain as my mind was overwhelmed with sensations. Lucius was holding me close to him, rubbing his erection against my straining hard-on and pressing his chest against mine, which made the skulls maltreat my nipples even more fervently. The older Malfoy's deep kiss was so unlike the soft, deliberate kisses of Draco, his tongue was sweet and imperious, his teeth cruel and teasing at the same time.

Draco's loins were slapping with every thrust against the welts on my bottom, rekindling the painful heat in them once again. Soon his breathing became erratic and his thrusts even harsher, pushing me forcefully against his father. The waves of pleasure mingling with pain threatened to drown me and made me gasp for air. My prostate seemed to burn right through my belly as I came, shuddering and whimpering with pleasure, coating Lucius' member and stomach with my sperm. Draco was groaning as my hole contracted around his slender column and made him come together with me. I could feel him biting my shoulder as his body tensed against mine and his member twitched inside my hole, filling me with his sperm.

Almost reluctantly Draco withdrew, whispering a swift 'I love you', before he changed position with his father. I was already completely sated, exhausted and terrified of the prospect to be fucked by Lucius. I had seen what it had done to Draco, who was used to really rough sex. I tried to comfort myself with the thought that there was no way something of this size could even remotely fit into my hole. How mistaken I was I realised after minutes of being encouraged by both Malfoys to relax and push down, when Lucius finally lost his patience and used all his strength to force my hole to accomodate at least part of his member. At this moment I decided that sobbing was an acceptable reaction for anybody with Lucius' cock inside his hole.

"I can't take it, please!" I whimpered, looking at Draco imploringly.

With a knowing smile Draco licked over my face, tasting my tears, before he knelt in front of me. I moaned gratefully when I felt his mouth on my weeping arousal.

"What's wrong, Harry, did you suddenly lose your interest in large cocks?" Lucius hissed into my ear. "Don't worry, you will find it again. I will pound it into you!"

Frantically I shook my head, as Lucius forced himself deeper and deeper into me, until he finally brushed over my prostate, sending a well-known wave of lust through me, causing me to thrust deeply into Draco's mouth. Lucius' satisfied laughter washed over me like a warm summer-rain, as he grabbed my hips and pulled out to start fucking me with short, fast thrusts. I clenched my teeth against the need to scream out with every forceful shove which filled me to an extend which forced me to just take it. The feeling was overwhelming and mixing with the pleasure and pain I had already become aquainted with when Draco had fucked me.

Draco was standing in front of me again, pressing himself against my body to give his father the leverage he needed for his forceful thrusts, while his hand was slowly, tantalizingly stroking my member. Lucius had gripped my chin to lay my head against his shoulder, whispering into my ear, as he was forcing his fingers into my mouth to keep it open.

"I want to hear you scream, Harry, don't hold back!"

I couldn't make out if Lucius' thrusts became harder the louder I was sobbing and screaming, or if I was simply becoming louder as he went deeper, increasing the force and speed behind his fucking. Draco was grabbing my arousal hard now, stemming the blood flow, as Lucius slowed down and concentrated on hitting my prostate head on, making my body tense and tremble in a vicious circle of restrained lust. I had no strength left to scream, and my head was lolling on Lucius's shoulder as I felt close to fainting.

"He's ready to come," Lucius told Draco, who slowly reduced the pressure on my member.

There was no way to resist the burning pleasure rising from my middle, as Lucius hit my swollen prostate again and again. A keening wail tore out of my throat as my body tensed with the force of my climax. I felt Lucius' cock twitching inside me and a wet trail between my legs as my hole was overflowing with his seed. I must have blacked out for some moments, because the next thing I realised was that I was still standing securely held in Lucius' embrace, and with his cock still in my hole, while Draco removed the walking stick between my legs, which had spread them so wide apart.

"Do you want to be ours, Harry?" Lucius whispered into my ear. "Are you ready to accept both of us?"

I was not entirely sure what his words implicated, but I was ready to accept. I wanted to be theirs and I was ready to accept them. The idea of going home alone had become unbearable. This was my chance to get not only Draco back but also his father, and strangely enough there was nothing I wanted more than that. Draco had been right. I craved to be pulled over Lucius lap again and feel the sting of the cane, I needed to be filled by them and fucked hard. I wanted to be theirs.

"Yes, I want both of you!" I stated as clearly as possible.

Draco's happy smile told me that I had made the right choice. Carefully he raised my legs and wound them around his waist, before he brought his hands to support my weight under my sore butt-cheeks. I could feel Lucius hand sneeking to Draco's erection, guiding it towards my hole. Only now did I realise what Lucius had meant with accepting both of them. Strangely even this realisation did nothing to change my mind. I wanted to belong to the Malfoys, body and soul.

I tried to relax as Draco's slender dick was seeking entrance beside his father's. Still the terrible feeling of being torn apart was repeating itself once again. I was whimpering with the pain it caused, but both men held me tight, whispering words of comfort and encouragement into my ears as my hole was stretched beyond what I dared to even imagine. Draco's column forced its way in, and was thankfully soon brushing over my prostate to take away the agony. Once fully sheathed inside me Draco stilled.

"Please, make me yours!" I whispered impatiently.

Another time Draco's warm smile told me that I had done the right thing. Alone the feeling his adoring smile gave me was worth passing through all this. Both men started moving with gentle and careful thrusts, which soon had me moaning and whimpering. The pleasure was building up rapidly as our sweat-slick bodies moved together in union. At the very moment climax hit me with such force that I almost blacked out again, I could sense the collar around my neck heating up as it was emanating a glistening light. It was over within seconds, leaving me with a cool and soothing sensation around my neck. Curiously I touched the collar to find that the leather parts had changed into a smooth ring of metal, which still bore the Malfoy family coat of arms.

"The collar-" Draco panted, his fingers gliding over the collar until they came to lie on mine.

"Your body and mind have chosen to be ours," Lucius confirmed.

"I'm yours now," I whispered breathlessly, in awe of my new life as a Malfoy slave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Congrats, you managed it through the story! An advise, never drink rum in sleepless nights. Here is the story I promised, my little wildcat. I hope you have as much fun with it as I did! _:-


End file.
